The invention concerns an air filter device, especially for a motor vehicle, especially for a truck, comprising a filter element that is received in a filter housing and, at least over sections thereof, is framed by a circumferentially extending frame part.
DE 10 2011 011 595 A1 discloses an air filter device for a motor vehicle which comprises, in a filter housing, a filter element that is connected at its inflow end face with a frame part which laterally projects past the circumferential surface of the filter element and serves for supporting it on the end face rim of the filter housing. In the inserted state, the frame part is resting on the rim of the filter housing and is forced by an attached cover, to be connected by securing clips with the filter housing, against the filter housing. The air supply is realized through the cover which is designed as a cyclone separator with a bottom part and a top part.